


Like Icing On A Cake

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Frank drips wax onto Mikey's back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day sixteen. The prompt was wax play.

The wax burned on his shoulder blades like liquid fire, and Mikey couldn’t help but writhe and squirm. 

“G-Gah! More!” Mikey whined. He bit his lip when the words came out. 

“Gosh, it really is cute how much you love this,” Frank murmured with a smile. He tipped the red candle again, and warm wax dripped down Mikey’s spine. 

Mikey whimpered, his eyes shut tight. His spine, where the skin was thin, was one of the more sensitive spots on his back, and a nice coat of wax along it would have him falling apart in no time. 

The next splash of wax poured out across Mikey’s hips. By now, the wax no longer burned hotly and painfully, but instead, it felt warm and pleasant. Mikey loved that about wax, the way it bordered the line of pain and pleasure. 

“Can you do another candle?” he asked. 

“You want to do two?” Frank asked, setting down the spent candle.

“Yeah. I can take it,” Mikey assured him. “Besides, if you layer it on top of the old wax, it probably won’t even hurt that bad.”

“Your back is going to be pink as fuck,” Frank said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, probably,” Mikey muttered back. “Can you- ah!”

He cut himself off as hot wax spilled in a diagonal streak across his entire back. On the skin that hadn’t been covered in the wax of the other candle, it burned. Mikey couldn’t help but grind his hips into the bed impulsively, letting moans and whines leak out of his mouth. 

“Yes Frankie yes!” he groaned. Above him, Frank smiled. 

“I think that’s enough wax for tonight, Mikey. You’re a mess.”

Mikey didn’t say anything in response, just clutching the sheets and forcing his cock against the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
